Main:Ana Perez Campos
Sevilla, Spain |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Club Deportivo Gimnastico Hystasa |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Lucia Guisado |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Ana Perez Campos (born December 14 in Sevilla) is an elite Spanish gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She has also represented Spain at the 2015 European Games, the 2014, 2015, 2016, and 2017 European Championships, and the 2014 and 2015 World Championships. She is a four-time (2015, 2017, 2018, and 2019) Spanish National Champion. Career 2014 Perez Campos competed at the Spanish Cup in the spring, winning balance beam silver, vault bronze, and placing fifth on floor, sixth in the all-around, eighth with her team, and eighteenth on uneven bars. She was named to represent Spain at the European Championships in Bulgaria, helping the team place sixth in the team final. After winning team silver at the Novara Cup, she was named to competed at the World Championships, but Spain did not make the team final, and she did not qualify to any individual events. 2015 At the Cottbus World Cup in Germany, she won bronze on balance beam. She was selected to compete at the European Championships, where she placed fourteenth in the all-around. After the Flanders International Team Challenge, where she helped Spain place sixth and individually placed tenth in the all-around, she was named to the Spanish team for the inaugural European Games in Baku. The Spanish team placed twelfth there. She won all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, balance beam silver, and placed fifth on uneven bars at the Spanish National Championships. She competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from France, winning team silver and placing seventh in the all-around, vault, floor exercise, eighth on beam, and tenth on bars. She returned to the Novara Cup, placing fourth with her team eighth on bars, eleventh on beam, thirteenth on vault, fifteenth in the all-around, and twentieth on floor. She was again named to compete at the World Championships, but Spain did not qualify to the team final or the Olympic Test Event. She finished the year by placing sixth in the all-around at the Mexico Open. 2016 In the spring, she competed at a friendly meet in Belgium, placing fifth in the all-around and uneven bars, sixth on beam, sixteenth on floor, and seventeenth on vault. She was later named one of two Spanish representatives for the Olympic Test Event, where she placed eighteenth in the all-around and seventh on floor exercise. Shortly afterwards, she was named as Spain's sole gymnast for the Olympics.Olympics Following the Encuentro Internacional against Romania, where she won team and all-around gold, she swept the gold medals at the Spanish Cup. She returned to the European Championships, but Spain did not qualify to the team final. In July, she won gold on vault and floor and bronze in the all-around at the Spanish National Championships. Rio Olympics Perez Campos competed in the second subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. She placed thirty-sixth in the all-around, forty-third on balance beam, and fifty-fifth on uneven bars and floor exercise. 2017 Perez Campos continued to compete after Rio. She took part in the Stuttgart Team Challenge in March, helping the Spanish team to a bronze medal. In April, she competed at the Spanish Cup, winning all-around and uneven bars silver, balance beam bronze, and placing fourth on floor exercise. Later that month, she took part in the London World Cup and had a great, clean competition, but just fell short of a medal, finishing fourth. Later that month, she competed at the European Championships in Romania, where she placed thirteenth in the all-around. In June, she placed fourth with her team and in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Belgium. At the Spanish National Championships in July, she won all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, and bars and beam bronze. In September, she competed at the Paris World Cup, placing sixth on floor exercise. In October, she competed at the 2017 World Championships in Montreal, Canada, placing twentieth in the all-around. 2018 In February, Perez Campos had surgery on her wrist. She resumed training in time to compete at the Mediterranean Games in Tarragona, Spain.wrist surgery, resumed training. There, she won team and all-around bronze and placed fourth on balance beam. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she placed seventh with her team. At the Paris World Cup, she placed fourth on the uneven bars and fifth on the floor. She was later named to the Spanish team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, where she placed twenty-third in the all-around. Perez Campos underwent a second operation on her wrist in December.wrist surgery 2019 Perez Campos returned to competition at the Flanders International Team Challenge in June, placing fifth with her team and ninth in the all-around. In early July, she defended her Spanish National all-around title, and additionally won uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, and vault silver. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. While Spain didn't make the team final, she helped them qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - “La Zarzamora” by Paco de Lucia & Ramón de Algeciras References